7 Minutes in Heaven
by pierrot07
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven, permainan yang menyenangkan seperti di surga, berbahaya seperti aphrodisiac yang adiktif dan mematikan telah membangkitkan obsesi mengerikan Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin /Aku memberi, bukan menerima, Tuan Cho"/ "Then i'll take you."/ KyuMin/ BL/ Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Saat pergerakan anak panah yang berputar di atas papan itu mulai melambat… melambat… dan akhirnya berhenti, Cho Kyuhyun mendengus. Panah itu mengarah ke dirinya, tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini menjebaknya, bekerja sama untuk membuat anak panah itu tepat berhenti di spot duduknya.

Cerdik sekaligus licik. Beberapa kawannya bersiul dan menggodanya, Kyuhyun berdiri, melepas jas hitam dan mendekati sebuah kotak berbentuk seperti lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruangan klub.

Ia kalah, tetapi arogansi dan harga diri yang tinggi tidak akan membuatnya mundur.

"Ini bisa jadi permainan yang menyenangkan…" Choi Siwon menyeringai setelah meneguk martini, mengarahkan matanya untuk menantang Kyuhyun "… atau permainan yang berbahaya."

Peringatan yang berbahaya. Atas jawaban itu, Kyuhyun balik menyeringai. "Aku suka permainan berbahaya," katanya, lalu membuka pintu lemari itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

7 Minutes in Heaven

.

Pair : Kyumin  
Rated : M (for implicit smut)

.

.

.

Gelap.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti, tetapi ia tak kunjung dapat melihat apapun. Sial, umpatnya. Lemari ini benar-benar didesain khusus untuk melakukan permainan terkutuk ini. Tidak ada celah bagi sedikit sinar untuk menelusup masuk. Lalu Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya.

Penglihatannya mungkin buta… tapi tidak dengan pendengaran dan indera perasanya.

Seseorang ada bersamanya.

Di dalam tempat kecil yang hanya berukuran sekitar 1 x 1.5 meter ini, Kyuhyun yakin ada seseorang bersamanya.

Suara napas yang berhembus lembut itu tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, tersentak ketika permukaan telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lain yang jauh lebih halus dibandingkan miliknya.

Kyuhyun menahan napas, berusaha berbicara dengan volume suara sekecil mungkin. "Kau partnerku?"

Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mendengarkan apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam permainan ini. Partnernya seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, karena ia juga menjawab dengan suara yang tidak kalah lembut. Hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Aku bisa menjadi partnermu jika kau mau."

Suaranya tidak berat, tetapi tidak juga ringan dan nyaring. Dia pria. Satu poin lebih untuk Kyuhyun karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang wanita lagi.

"Kau penghibur itu? Orang yang mereka sewa untuk melakukan permainan semacam ini?"

Tidak diduga, sosok itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya seolah menggema di lemari yang gelap itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat dari hembusan napas pasangannya.

"Aku tidak disewa khusus untuk melakukan permainan ini, walau harus kuakui kegiatan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding _Russian roulette_," ujarnya.

Dia pria penghibur atau pekerja seks istilah kasarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mundur selangkah tetapi punggungnya menabrak sisi lemari yang keras. "Apa kau memejamkan matamu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah tersenyum.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."

"Oh…."

"Bisa kau buka matamu?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

Ini tidak biasa. Sangat tidak biasa. Pertahanan dirinya seakan runtuh begitu berhadapan dengan orang asing ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap tenang di saat napasnya mulai memburu.

Aroma kayu lemari bercampur bau manis yang mungkin berasal dari parfum yang digunakan sosok itu seperti membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang tenang dan dingin dengan wajah _poker face_-nya.

"Kalau aku membuka mataku, apa kita akan melakukan permainan ini?"

Itu sebuang undangan, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan naluri dominannya mulai menyerang. Tangannya bergerak dari area yang ditebaknya sebagai leher itu dan naik, menuju ke arah pipi dengan kulit yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Demi apapun, tidak ada seorang pria yang memiliki kulit sehalus ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menarik napas, memejamkan mata, dan mengendalikan suaranya untuk tetap datar. Kemudian bibir itu menyeringai.

"Kau yang lebih ahli," kata Kyuhyun, membuka kembali matanya dan membelai pipi itu dengan punggung tangan, "kau yang akan melakukan permainan ini."

Sosok itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Kyuhyun mengira pria itu ragu atau justru mundur dari permainan ini. Namun ia tahu perkiraannya ternyata salah ketika dua buah tangan mendarat di pinggangnya, menariknya dengan setengah paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Udara mengumpul di paru-parunya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghembuskannya.

Di dalam kegelapan itu, sepasang mata yang bersinar samar akhirnya terlihat, menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah dengan pandangan yang diselimuti sorot misterius dan penuh gairah. Pria itu mungkin tengah berlutut, kepalanya tepat di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan jelas, tetapi entah kenapa, kedua pandangannya seolah bertemu dan saling terkunci.

Tangan yang halus itu menyentuh sabuk Kyuhyun dan membukanya dengan gerakan penuh godaan yang berbahaya. "Kurasa kita hanya punya sedikit waktu, tiga atau dua menit mungkin," bisiknya, "tapi itu waktu yang cukup banyak untuk bersenang-senang."

Sabuknya dilucuti, celananya jatuh sampai ke mata kaki dan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata atas perlakuan penuh kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulut itu bekerja terampil, seolah memang diciptakan untuk memuaskan milik orang lain. Bagaimana kepalanya bergerak, atau lidahnya membelai setiap inci dari miliknya yang pribadi, Kyuhyun hampir meledak karena kenikmatan yang penuh dosa tersebut.

Setiap ciuman, kecupan, jilatan dan sentuhan membuatnya kian mabuk, seperti melayang di surga. Betapa Kyuhyun tak ingin waktu terus berjalan. Ia ingin jam berhenti berdetak, membiarkan pria di bawahnya ini terus memberikan kenikmatan seperti candu yang akan memuaskan kebutuhan lahiriahnya.

"Satu menit, Kyuhyun!"

Seruan terdengar dari arah luar. Pengganggu, batin Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan mata dengan bibir setengah terbuka, memusatkan konsentrasi pada permainan menakjubkan di tubuh bawahnya yang telanjang.

Satu menit tersisa, pria itu mempercepat gerakannya dan melakukan hal-hal gila terhadap milik Kyuhyun yang menegang sempurna. Dan ketika tangannya yang lembut ikut bermain, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pandangannya memutih dan ia mencapai puncaknya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Pria itu memasukkan kembali milik Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati dan memakaikan celana beserta sabuknya seperti semula. Ia menepuk bagian yang mengeras itu dan memberikan satu kecupan terakhir seperti perpisahan. Lalu tawa halusnya terdengar.

"Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Harus kuakui kau cukup hebat, manis."

"Dan kau sangat nikmat," balas pria itu, "aku suka pria maskulin."

"_Well_," Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu sosok itu dan menariknya mendekat, memagut kedua belah bibirnya dengan sapuan lidah, "kalau kau sangat menyukainya, aku bisa memberikannya lebih padamu."

Pria itu tertawa lagi, membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya memberi, bukan menerima."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, namun ia tidak memikirkan kata-kata itu lebih lanjut. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada sosok indah yang bersamanya saat ini. "Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Apa aku diperbolehkan untuk menyebutkan nama?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru memberikan sebuah pernyataan. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya, penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, sang direktur utama yang terkenal," pria itu menelusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. Kedua napas mereka saling menerpa. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menghentikan hawa nafsunya untuk tidak mencari dan melumat bibir manis di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu aku rupanya."

"Tidak ada yang tidak tahu sosok tampan pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di kota ini."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Suatu kebanggaan untukku. Katakan namamu."

Sosok itu tampak berpikir untuk sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Kau boleh memanggilku Sungmin."

Dan satu detik yang terakhir telah lewat. Permainan mereka telah selesai.

Kyuhyun keluar dari lemari, menoleh ke belakang dan matanya dipenuhi kekecewaan dan rasa tak rela. Sosok di dalam lemari itu juga telah lenyap seperti tak berbekas. Ia tidak sempat melihat seperti apa rupanya dan bagaimana penampilan di balik suaranya yang mengundang. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengingat sepasang mata bulat yang berkilau samar di kegelapan.

"Jadi, apa Tuan Cho yang terhormat menikmati permainannya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon. "Aku menikmatinya."

Ia menyeringai lagi.

.

.

_7 minutes in heaven_. Permainan yang menyerupai dua sisi mata pisau. Menyenangkan seperti di surga karena buaian kenikmatan yang didapat… dan berbahaya karena menimbulkan perasaan adiktif yang akan membuat pemainnya merasa kecanduan, rindu terhadap kenikmatan yang penuh dosa itu seperti _Aphrodisiac__ atau __Amphetamines._

_._

_._

_tbc_

_._

* * *

7 minutes in heaven adalah sebuah permainan di mana 2 orang yang terpilih melalui undian (botol berputar, panah, dart, etc) akan masuk ke dalam sebuah lemari, ruangan kecil dan mereka bebas melakukan apapun selama 7 menit. .


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

7 Minutes in Heaven

.

Pair : Kyumin  
Rated : M (for implicit smut)  
Do not copy paste © Pierrot

.

.

.

"Namanya lengkapnya Lee Sungmin, seorang penghibur khusus pria di klub malam ini, mulai bergabung sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Cho Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dari jendela mobil di mana gadis-gadis memanggil-manggil dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Ia tidak tertarik, dan tidak akan pernah tertarik. Matanya justru memperhatikan bangunan besar dengan ornament kaca-kaca yang modern dan dikelilingi lampu-lampu artistik. Megah sekaligus mewah. Itu klub nomor satu di kawasan Paradise, sebuah sisi lain yang tersembunyi dari Seoul untuk penikmat malam. Orang non elite tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah. Perlu berlembar-lembar uang dan jaminan untuk sekedar bisa menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tempat terbaik untuk penggoda terbaik seperti Lee Sungmin pula.

"Dia tidak menari striptease atau memberi pertunjukan dari atas meja."

Suara terakhir bawahannya membuat kening Kyuhyun mengerut. "Hanya _one night stand?_"

Bawahannya mengangguk. "Hanya beberapa saja, termasuk tamu ekslusif dan beberapa pertunjukan privat."

"Kalau begitu buat reservasi," Kyuhyun menyalakan sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya dalam. Asap putih itu berhembus di udara seperti mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Reservasi untuk 2 malam. Aku akan mengajaknya sekalian ke perjalanan bisnisku kali ini."

Kyuhyun menunggu pria itu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam klub. Ia memandang sebuah foto di tangan. Foto Lee Sungmin yang didapatkan dari bawahannya yang lain. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Lee Sungmin akan menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan keindahan. Kombinasi wajahnya adalah kesempurnaan yang langka di dunia ini.

Kalau saja ia tahu sosok yang berhasil membuatnya menikmati surga duniawi adalah sosok pria berwajah manis dengan rambut pirang dan mata bulat lugu seperti kelinci, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin malam itu.

Ia menunggu dalam kejenuhan, hampir menghabiskan satu batang rokoknya ketika sang bawahan kembali dengan wajah gelisah. Alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Ia tidak senang melihat pertanda tersebut.

"Maaf, Tuan Cho, Lee Sungmin tidak menerima tamu untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun menatap tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. "Satu minggu? Aku memintamu untuk mendatangkan dia satu minggu yang lalu dan kau gagal. Sekarang pun begitu?"

Bawahan itu menunduk. "Saya minta maaf, Tuan. Pengurus klub itu bilang Lee Sungmin sering menerima tamu penting akhir-akhir ini."

"Tamu penting persetan," umpat Kyuhyun. Ia harus mencari cara lain kalau begitu. "Cari tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya."

Sekali lagi pria itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam klub. Tidak sampai lima menit, ia sudah kembali, berikut dengan wajah yang sama cemasnya. Pria itu meneguk ludah, melihat aura gelap di wajah atasannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal, melampiaskan amarah pada pintu mobilnya. "Mencari tempat tinggalnya pun kau tidak bisa?"

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, Tuan. Lee Sungmin hanya bekerja di sana, tidak ada informasi mengenai apapun termasuk asal usulnya kecuali nama."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Pria itu menjawab ragu-ragu, "M-Mereka bilang itu prosedur klub."

"Katakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mencarinya!"

"S-sudah, Tuan Cho. Sepertinya mereka tidak terpengaruh dengan nama besar Anda," bawahan itu berbisik takut.

"Sial!" Tangan Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba moodnya memburuk. Semua rencana di benaknya menjadi kacau balau dan ia tidak bersemangat lagi. "Antar aku pulang sekarang!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia menuangkan whisky dengan kasar dan menegaknya.

Ketergantungan ini lebih buruk dibandingkan ekstasi. Tidak ada penawar atau obat yang dapat menghentikan candunya. Semenjak permainan itu berakhir, sosok Lee Sungmin seolah-olah sirna begitu saja. Dua minggu Cho Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, uang, koneksi dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya untuk mencari Lee Sungmin… dan semua hal itu sia-sia.

Ia tidak kunjung bisa mendapatkan penawarnya. Dan semua ini membuatnya tersiksa seperti anjing kelaparan.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke China selama satu minggu, seorang kolega Kyuhyun mengadakan perjamuan makan malam. Dia kolega terkuat, satu-satunya pesaing yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Kyuhyun di bisnis properti. Mereka bersitegang seperti air dan api, tetapi berinteraksi seperti es melalui sandiwara dan interaksi ramah tamah yang palsu. Saling mengawasi lawan melalui perang dingin.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka dengan Kim Jungmo. Walau begitu, ia harus hadir di jamuan makan malam tersebut. Dengan setelan jas termahal dan terbaik, Kyuhyun melangkah penuh percaya diri ke dalam ruangan pesta. Para tamu memberi jalan dan mata mereka memperhatikan Kyuhyun, menyadari betapa kharisma pria itu bisa membuat mereka merasa terintimidasi. Tidak ada pebisnis di Korea dan China yang tidak mengenali Kim Jungmo, begitu juga nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Seorang waiter menawari minuman. Kyuhyun mengambil segelas. Ia tetap bersikap tenang dan mengandalkan poker face-nya untuk berhadapan dengan lawan bisnisnya. Ia siap, siap untuk memenangkan kontraknya dan menaklukkan Kim Jungmo di pasar properti China. Rencana dan alur pembicaraan untuk bernegosiasi sudah tersusun rapi di otak jeniusnya.

Pria tinggi itu ada di tengah-tengah ballroom dengan padanan jas hitam kombinasi perak yang mengagumkan. Senyumnya selalu terkembang lebar ketika ia menyapa satu per satu tamunya yang hadir.

Kyuhyun berjalan tegap, menghampiri sang tuan rumah pesta dan siap memberikan kata-kata sapaan yang manis seperti madu.

Lalu semua terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi di luar perkiraan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia terkejut, begitu terkejut karena Lee Sungmin ada di pesta itu. Penyebab candunya ada di sana, berdiri di sisi Kim Jungmo dengan pakaian dan penampilan terbaik, dengan senyum yang tercerah pula. Dia seperti berlian di antara cahaya mentari yang berkilau. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali walau ingatannya hanya hasil saduran dari selembar foto belaka.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dalam cara yang menyakitkan.

Kim Jungmo menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Tuan Cho… dan selamat datang di pestaku."

Kyuhyun mempertahankan suaranya tetap stabil dan datar sebagaimana seharusnya ia berbicara. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kim Jungmo," ia melirik Sungmin di samping dan tersenyum miring, "aku lihat kau membawa pasangan baru malam ini."

Tetap tenang, Cho Kyuhyun. Tenang dan fokus. Abaikan hasrat dan keinginan dari sisimu yang gelap untuk kali ini.

Jungmo mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin, tindakan kecil itu membuat mata Kyuhyun menggelap. "Dia bukan pasangan baruku, Tuan Cho. Oh _well_, mungkin karena kalian belum bertemu sebelumnya. Kami sudah bersama selama tiga tahun terakhir. Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia sangat cantik, bukan?"

Lee Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, lalu tersenyum ke arah Jungmo, seperti gadis yang dimabuk cinta oleh pasangannya.

Cantik seperti dewi kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa siapapun yang menaruh hati padanya. Sama seperti yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun.

"3 tahun? Itu waktu yang sangat lama," Kyuhyun berpura-pura terpukau, "tentu dia kekasih yang sangat cantik. Aku berani bertaruh banyak pria yang memperebutkannya seperti hadiah utama. Seperti di permainan _Russian roulette _atau mungkin… _7 minutes in heaven_?"

Lee Sungmin melirik dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Pria itu menyeringai, lalu menghapus senyumnya dengan satu tegukan _wine_ merah saat Jungmo menatapnya.

Kim Jungmo hanya tertawa kecil. "Banyak pria yang menginginkannya dan tidak sedikit pria yang juga mencoba merebutnya dariku. Tapi dia sudah menjadi milikku. Benar sayang?"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi dengan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya lagi, jadi ia permisi dan mengambil satu minuman lagi, menjauh dari Kim Jungmo beserta Lee Sungmin.

Kekasih, huh?

Yang benar saja….

Ini pesta paling menjengkelkan yang pernah Kyuhyun hadiri. Ia tidak bergabung bersama orang-orang, hanya menyendiri di ujung ruang dekat balkon yang hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah jendela lebar. Mengabaikan pandangan tertarik dan senyum manis dari wanita lajang di sana, Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya untuk yang kesekian kali, hanya menyentuhkan pinggiran gelas itu ke bibirnya tanpa meminum isinya.

Persetan dengan pesta ini, persetan dengan Kim Jungmo.

Matanya memandang cemburu kepada Lee Sungmin yang terus bertahan di sisi pesaingnya. Lalu Kyuhyun teringat informasi dari bawahannya.

'_Lee Sungmin tidak akan menerima reservasi selama satu minggu ke depan.'_

Ia tertawa sinis. Tentu saja, dia sedang bersama Kim Jungmo saat ini. Tubuhnya akan menjadi milik pria yang dibencinya selama satu minggu penuh. Lee Sungmin yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kyuhyun justru ada bersama orang lain.

Benarkah?

Ah, sepertinya bukan begitu.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan dibalik emosinya yang mulai mendidih kembali. Ia ingat Kim Jungmo berkata mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Perlahan, seringai terbentuk di wajah Kyuhyun.

Itu artinya, Kim Jungmo tidak tahu jika kekasih kebanggaannya ternyata memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang tersembunyi di belakangnya?

"Aku tahu yang apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kyuhyun tersentak, berbalik cepat.

Lee Sungmin sudah berada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Doe-eyes yang dibingkai eyeliner hitam tipis itu mengerjap ketika ia berjalan dan mengambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun, bersandar pada pintu balkon.

"Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma wangi yang samar-samar menghampiri indera penciumannya. Seperti vanilla dan sesuatu yang manis. Ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa tubuhnya bergerak ke luar ruangan.

Sungmin tidak memberontak atau menarik tangannya. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun membawa dirinya ke sudut balkon yang tergelap, tersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping hingga membentur tembok dan memenjarakannya dalam kedua lengan yang kokoh, Sungmin mulai menggeliat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Meski begitu suaranya tetap tenang. Hanya matanya yang sedikit melebar.

Kyuhyun menyukai bagaimana mata hitam itu menyinarkan ketakutan yang tersirat karena kehadirannya.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu bagaimana aku mengenalimu?" Lalu ia membawa bibirnya ke leher putih itu dan menghirup wanginya yang memabukkan. "Aku bisa mengenalimu dari mata… dan aroma tubuhmu."

Sungmin menggelinjang dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menghela napas. "Hentikan dan menjauh, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Senyumnya terhapus dari wajah. Ia melepaskan Sungmin dan mundur selangkah, mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Kenapa? Karena ada kekasihmu di sini?"

"Itu salah satunya," Sungmin bergeser, menarik napas dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan berani. "Alasan yang lain adalah… karena kita tidak berada di dalam sebuah permainan."

Alis Kyuhyun meninggi. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan, kita tidak sedang melakukan sebuah permainan apapun" kata Sungmin. "Jadi berhenti melakukan perbuatan tidak sopan atau memandangku dengan lapar, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menggertakkan rahang. Ia begitu tersiksa dan mendambakan Lee Sungmin di dalam dekapannya, tetapi pria itu menolaknya? Setelah membangkitkan sisi liar di dalam diri Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan menjauhinya mentah-mentah seperti ini?

Bagaimana dengan sebelumnya? Apa Lee Sungmin sudah lupa bagaimana ia berlutut dan berada di kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk memanjakan miliknya dengan mulut nakal itu?

Lee Sungmin seperti bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikatnya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Apa kekasihmu tahu?"

Sungmin melihatnya sekilas dengan kening berkerut. "Maaf?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tahu Sungmin terkejut. Bola matanya kembali menggelap. "Apa kekasihmu tahu siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa Kim Jungmo tahu bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin menyerahkan bibirnya yang manis untuk memuaskan hasrat orang lain?"

Ia bisa melihat raut wajah cantik itu mulai mengeras. Jadi Kim Jungmo tidak tahu, huh? Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa menang. Ia mendekat dan meraih pundak Sungmin, memberikan belaian halus di punggung pria itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?" Kyuhyun berbisik di dekat telinga itu. "Kau menjadi milikku selama Kim Jungmo tidak ada, dan sebagai gantinya, rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

Jika Lee Sungmin cukup cerdas, dia akan menjawab "ya". Jelas dia terdesak di dalam situasi di mana Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih diuntungkan.

"Aku akan memberikan segala yang kau inginkan. Aku punya semua yang dimiliki Kim Jungmo. Kau ingin uang, harta, atau kekayaan lain? Cho Kyuhyun bisa memberikannya untukmu."

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Sekarang kemarahan jelas tercetak di wajah indah itu, menggambarkan perasaan terluka dan harga diri yang terinjak-injak. Ajaibnya, bibir tipis itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada tinggi. Sebaliknya, Sungmin hanya memandang datar dengan kecantikannya yang dingin.

"Kau mungkin punya uang dan kekuasaan yang tak terkira jumlahnya, tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Tuan Cho. Aku hanya memberi, bukan menerima."

Pria itu mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun yang menghadapi kekalahannya dengan frustasi.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah ditolak atau gagal mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia murka, menggenggam gelasnya sedemikian kencang hingga lapisan kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit dan darah yang bercampur wine tidak membuatnya bergeming. Mata Kyuhyun tetap terpusat pada punggung Sungmin yang menjauh darinya, lalu kembali ke sisi Kim Jungmo.

Tidak.

Cho Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Dia harus mendapatkan Lee Sungmin dan akan mendapatkannya… dengan cara apapun.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Lee Sungmin terjaga dari tidurnya karena bunyi bel kamar yang terus berbunyi, seperti memburunya. Ia melirik jam digital di samping ranjang. Baru jam 7 pagi. Televisi berlayar lebar di dinding belum dimatikan. Piring-piring sisa makan malamnya pun masih dalam posisi yang sama di atas meja dekat balkon. Tidak mungkin room service datang sepagi ini, apalagi mereka masih berada di dalam kamar. Kecuali seseorang memang memintanya.

Mata Sungmin setengah mengantuk. Ia membungkuk ke arah sebelahnya, menyibakkan rambut Kim Jungmo yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut.

"Apa kau memanggil _room service_?" bisiknya.

Kim Jungmo hanya bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Pria itu belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sungmin menggerakkan bahunya lagi, akhirnya guncangan itu membuatnya tersadar perlahan-lahan.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia membuka mata, menatap kekasihnya dan berkata dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, "Tidak."

Bunyi bel terdengar lagi.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang, berjalan ke lemari dan memakai piyama handuk seadanya. Ia membuka pintu dengan bingung.

Seorang_ room service boy_ menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan senyum sopan. Di sampingnya ada sebuah troli kecil dengan sarapan pagi lengkap, beberapa tangkai bunga dan sebotol _champagne_, lengkap dengan es batu dalam wadah _stainless_.

"Aku tidak memesan ini," kata Sungmin, mengerjap.

Pria muda itu tersenyum. Usianya pasti di bawah dua puluh tahun. "Semua ini dipesan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Beliau juga menitipkan ini."

Sungmin mengambil selembar amplop kecil yang diserahkan pelayan kamar itu, berbalik masuk sambil menarik trolinya setelah memberikan tips.

Saat itu Jungmo setengah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia menyampirkan selimut di pundaknya yang telanjang. Rambutnya kusut tak tersisir, tetapi wajahnya nampak segar. Sepertinya pria itu hanya membasuh wajah saja dan menggosok gigi.

Toh ia tetap menawan. Bahkan terkesan seksi. Sungmin lebih menyukai harum tubuh yang alami ketimbang parfum menyengat.

"Dari siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin ikut duduk di samping Jungmo, membiarkan pria itu melingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya dengan posesif. Jungmo mencium pipi Sungmin dan keningnya segera berkerut, memandang sarapan ala Barat yang terkesan mahal itu tanpa mereka sentuh.

"Kenapa dia mengirim semua ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sungmin memberikan jawaban dengan bahunya yang diangkat. Lalu ia memberikan amplop itu. "Mungkin jawabannya ada di dalam sini?"

"Tidak perlu dibaca."

Kedua alis Jungmo menyatu dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Seharusnya ia sudah paham sejak kemarin. Hanya dengan sekali melihat, ia menyadari rasa ingin 'memiliki' di dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun mulai terbangun. Ketertarikan terhadap Lee Sungmin-nya.

Semua orang menyukai dan memuja kekasihnya. Tetapi Kim Jungmo terlihat ragu.

Cho Kyuhyun... bukan lawan yang mudah jika pria itu benar-benar mengincar kekasihnya.

"Apa kau berhubungan dengannya?"

Sungmin mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun selain kau."

"Kalau begitu..." Jungmo memandang kekasihnya dengan perasaan was-was dan mengubah arah pertanyaannya, "kau pernah... melakukan sesuatu dengannya?"

Sungmin mendesah panjang, matanya bergerak menghindari tatapannya. Jungmo sudah tahu jawabannya. Terlalu mudah untuk memahami Sungmin. Ia bisa membaca semua yang ada di pikiran Sungmin seperti membaca lembaran buku yang terbuka.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini." Sungmin berkata terlampau pelan, seperti berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata Sungmin menghancurkan hatinya... lagi. Sinar cerah di wajah itu juga meredup. Jungmo menghela napas dengan berat. Ia mencari tangan Sungmin di bawah selimut, menyatukan jemari mereka dan meremasnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu jika Cho Kyuhyun salah satunya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu temanmu," balas Sungmin. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak kusangka dia berbuat sampai sejauh ini."

"Dia bukan teman, hubungan kami bukan persahabatan," ralat Jungmo.

Sungmin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu tersenyum. "Musuh?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Musuh yang saling berkompetisi memperebutkan apapun."

_'Dan kau salah satunya sekarang.'_

Kenyataan itu mengguncang pertahanan diri Jungmo. Matanya memandang sosok Lee Sungmin dengan lekat dan sayang.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," Sungmin berkata, setengah merajuk. "Aku ini milikmu, kan?"

"Aku tahu," gumam Jungmo.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan beranjak bangun, memakai kaus putih dan celana panjang. "Dia memberikan sarapan mewah, bunga dan _champagne_ pada kekasihku di pagi hari," katanya, tidak lupa melirik amplop kecil di atas meja yang tak tersentuh, "dan juga sepucuk surat cinta penuh rayuan gombal. Menurutmu aku tidak cemburu?"

"Kalau aku tidak meresponnya, dia pasti akan berhent." Sungmin tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Ia mendapatkan uluran tangan sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke _red lantern_? Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke China bukan?"

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gaya kekasihnya yang meniru seorang_ guide tour._ Kim Jungmo sangat spesial, seperti seorang pria dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Dewasa, rupawan, dan berkharisma, tetapi di satu sisi lain dari dirinya, ia memiliki pesona dan tingkah kekanakan yang menambah point lebih di mata Sungmin.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan dari Kim Jungmo. "_Ak_u pergi ke manapun kau pergi."

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir saat menerima laporan itu. "Dia tidak menyentuhnya?"

Bawahannya mengangguk.

"Sedikit pun? Tidak sama sekali?" tanyanya lagi, untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Tidak sama sekali. Pihak _cleaning service_ yang membersihkan kamarnya berkata seluruh isi di troli itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin tidak menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut dalam. Ia memutar kursinya dari arah jendela dengan kaki disilangkan. Tatapannya tajam, seakan siap menerkam siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kartu ucapan itu?"

Seluruh telapak tangan bawahannya mengeluarkan keringat karena gugup. "Tidak tersentuh juga, Tuan Cho."

Sumpah serapah, umpatan dan makian langsung terdengar dari mulut tajam seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Suasana di ruangan itu mencekam dan dingin, seperti warna dindingnya yang putih sendu. Kamar terbaik tetapi tidak ada kesan hangat sama sekali di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengurut puncak hidungnya. Pelipisnya berkedut dan suara-suara di dalam kepalanya mencemooh.

Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan Lee Sungmin?

Perempuan manapun bersedia berlutut di kakinya dan merendahkan derajat mereka, tetapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau bilang dia meninggalkan kamar?"

"Benar, Tuan, bersama Kim Jungmo."

Sekali lagi sisi jahat di dalam dirinya tertawa mengejek. Kau kalah, Cho!

Belum. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya belum boleh kalah.

"Kau tahu ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Tidak." Sang bawahan berkata penuh sesal. "Resepsionis hanya menerima kunci kamar saja tanpa informasi apapun yang bisa saya dapatkan. Tetapi saya bertemu asisten Kim Jungmo di restoran, dia bilang Kim Jungmo ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada tamu spesialnya."

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya. Dia juga menyebutkan Kim Jungmo ingin membeli sesuatu untuk orang yang penting di Seoul. Kalau saya tidak salah dengar... calon mertua atau semacamnya, mungkin orang tua Lee Sungmin."

Tamu spesial dan calon mertua. Itu baru informasi yang berguna. Menarik.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Tidak. Cho Kyuhyun belum kalah.

Ia akan menjadikan ini sebagai permainan yang akan memacu adrenalinnya. Hadiah besar, semakin sulit didapat, akan semakin menantang.

Lee Sungmin menolak cara halus, maka ia akan menggunakan strateginya sendiri. Jika ia tidak bisa menangkap mangsanya, Kyuhyun akan menggunakan cara untuk membuat mangsanya sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyuruh bawahannya mendekat. "Buat janji dengan asisten Kim Jungmo. Katakan aku ingin membuat kesepakatan terakhir sebelum kembali ke Seoul."

Pria itu terkejut. "Anda akan pulang secepat ini? Bagaimana dengan sisa pertemuan yang lain?"

"Aku tidak butuh kesepakatan dengan yang lain." Kyuhyun mendengus, acuh. "Aku hanya akan berhadapan dengan Kim Jungmo."

Bawahannya mengangguk patuh.

"Oh," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "hubungi juga klub Regent, aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran menarik pada mereka."

"Apa saya perlu menghubungi pihak bank juga?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, hampir tertawa dengan kepandaian bawahannya membaca situasi dan keinginannya. Uang memang selalu berhasil mempermudah jalannya. Hanya perlu mencari kelemahan Lee Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya takluk dan berpaling dari Kim Jungmo atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kakinya menjejak tanah Seoul.

'Kuberikan waktu lima hari sebelum permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai, Lee Sungmin.'

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon, lima hari kemudian.

.

"Ibumu akan menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengangkat kalung dengan bandul batu giok berwarna hijau yang indah. Jika diangkat dan dibiarkan terpapar sinar matahari, warnanya menjadi transparan. Kata orang itu adalah batu jenis yang terbaik. Harganya pun tidak main-main.

"Ibu menyukainya, tapi jika tahu berapa harganya, aku tidak yakin dia akan tetap menyukainya," Sungmin terkekeh geli. Pipinya bersemu ketika menatap Jungmo. "Kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini."

"Jika itu menyangkut dirimu, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dengan koper dan tas bawaan, siap untuk berpisah dan menempuh jalan masing-masing untuk sementara.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?"

"Sebulan atau dua bulan. Kenapa?" Jungmo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya belum melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang digenggamnya sejak turun dari pesawat. "Kau tidak suka aku tinggal berlama-lama?"

Tentu saja Sungmin segera menggeleng. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Jungmo dalam gerakan halus. "Kalau perlu tinggalah selamanya di sini. Jangan kembali ke China lagi."

"Jika aku bisa," Jungmo menyayangkan semuanya. "Cabang perusahaan di sana membutuhkan seorang pemimpin. Tapi mulai saat ini, aku akan meluangkan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya. China tidak sebaik Seoul, terutama jika tidak ada kau di sisiku."

Bibir Sungmin melengkung. Rambutnya menjadi keemasan dan bercahaya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Selalu cantik dan indah dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan dalam kondisi kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang, wajah Sungmin seolah tetap bersinar.

"Jadi... sampai jumpa lagi?"

Jungmo menganggguk. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan memberikan benda itu ke genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Sebuah kunci apartemen.

"Tempat yang biasa?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau tidak pindah ke apartemen baru?"

Kekasihnya menggeleng. "Itu tempat terbaik bagi kita. Aku suka letaknya yang strategis dan pemandangan malamnya."

"Baiklah."

Sungmin berjinjit sedikit, memberikan kecupan singkat dan cepat di saat lorong sedang sepi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu."

Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti. Kau pulang malam ini?"

"Sepertinya belum bisa," kata Jungmo. Dan, Senyum Sungmin memudar. "Hei, jangan cemberut..." ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin, mempertemukan pandangan keduanya. "Aku akan datang sepagi mungkin, bahkan mungkin sebelum kau bangun."

Pria yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu tertawa, memukul bahu kekasihnya main-main. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Kim Jungmo."

Jungmo membalas senyuman itu dengan pandangan rindu. "Sampai jumpa besok, sayang."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ringan dan baru akan menggeret koper ketika suara Jungmo membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Hei..."

Ia berbalik, melihat Jungmo dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat dan bersinar seperti mentari.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu Lee Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Ibu?"

Lee Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya yang terletak di dekat klub, tetapi yang menyambutnya hanya ruangan kosong dan hening. Ibunya tidak ada di mana-mana. Tasnya pun tidak ada. Sepatu wanita itu tidak disusun rapi di rak sepatu dan beberapa pakaiannya tercecer dari lemari. Sungmin meletakkan kopernya kebingungan dan mencari sosok ibunya ke seluruh bangunan apartemen.

Hasilnya nihil.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh, melihat Kim Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sepanci bubur. "Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

"Di mana ibu?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah sang ibu. Sungmin benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ibunya.

Ryeowook terlihat bingung. "Lho, ibumu tidak memberitahu?"

"Memberitahu apa?" desak Sungmin. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Ia bisa merasakannya, naluri sebagai seorang anak.

"Ibumu pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke klub. Dia bilang ada tamu eksklusif dari perusahaan besar yang ingin menyewanya. Kupikir kau sudah diberitahu. Ibumu bilang sudah mengirimkan pesan. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

Wajah Sungmin berubah pias. "Ta-tamu? Perusahaan besar?" Ia cepat-cepat membuka ponsel dan semakin memucat ketika tidak menemukan satu pesan pun dari ibunya.

Ibunya berbohong.

"A-Aku tidak menerimanya..."

Alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Huh? Aneh. Ibumu jelas-jelas bilang dia sudah memberitahumu. Dia bahkan terlihat senang karena seseorang menyewanya secara khusus. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang ingin memakai jasa ibumu setelah sekian tahun. Kalau tidak salah, direktur dari perusahaan star... star-"

"Star Property?"

"Ah, benar! Star property! Direktur itu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan pekerja klub Regent. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi cerah Ryeowook, Sungmin sudah pucat pasi. Seluruh darah di tubuhnya seolah berhenti mengalir dan terkuras. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dentumnya menyakitkan.

Tidak pernah ia merasa setakut ini ketika mendengarkan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' disebutkan.

Nama itu terdengar seperti kutukan di telinganya. Ternyata pria itu belum berhenti. Pria itu belum berhenti!

Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan obsesinya... ataukah semua ini hanya bagian dari permainan belaka.

Hanya satu reaksi Sungmin. Berlari secepat mungkin dari apartemennya, menyetop sebuah taksi dan menuju ke klub sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sungmin telah berjanji sebelumnya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan komitmen yang susah payah dijalaninya selama bertahun-tahun ini hancur begitu saja.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuh ibunya lagi.

Tidak terutama untuk pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin masih bergetar. Gelisah dan cemas bercampur satu, mengaduk-aduk emosi dan perasaannya.

Apa yang pria itu inginkan?

.

.

Tbc

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

_"Aku hanya ingin wanita yang ini."_

_Jari telunjuk Cho Kyuhyun mengarah tepat ke salah satu foto seorang wanita dengan senyum manis dan rambut hitam sebahu. Usianya tidak lagi muda. Kerutan dan garis halus di sekitar matanya membentuk kesan matang, tetapi wajahnya masih bercahaya karena inner beauty yang kuat. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya._

_Lee Sungmin mengambil kecantikan yang terlampau banyak dari ibunya. _

_"Tapi Tuan Cho... Lee Min Sae tidak pernah melayani tamu lagi," Manajer klub itu mencoba menjelaskan sepelan mungkin, "seluruh tugasnya... digantikan oleh putranya. Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia. Kami sudah membuat kontrak bersama Lee Sungmin, selama yang bersangkutan tetap bekerja di klub, ibunya hanya bertugas di balik panggung sebagai karyawan biasa."_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, memadamkan rokoknya di asbak dan duduk dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan ke depan meja. Lalu tangannya menggeser sebuah koper berisi ribuan lembar uang._

_"Dengan kata lain kalian justru menawariku orang lain. Aku ingin wanita bernama Lee Min Sae itu yang melayani tamu-tamuku, apa kalian mencoba untuk menolak permintaan pelanggan?"_

_Manajer Park menggeleng susah payah bersama kecemasan di mukanya. "Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

_"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali dan tersenyum puas. "Beritahu wanita itu dan saat aku menghubungi kalian, pastikan dia akan siap di kantorku."_

_Manajer Park mengangguk sekilas dan menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta._

_"Saya pastikan Lee Min Sae akan siap, Tuan Cho."_

_Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapatkan seluruh informasi pribadi mengenai Lee Sungmin. Ia mengutuk manajer Park dan loyalitas manajemen klub Regent yang tetap mempertahankan komitmen mereka untuk menjaga rahasia para pekerjanya._

_Tapi, apa pedulinya?_

_Mengetahui fakta jika selama ini Lee Sungmin menjajakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Lee Min Sae adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun ketahui._

_Lee Min Sae sudah berada di dalam genggamannya._

_Ia bisa menggunakan wanita itu sebagai titik kelemahan Lee Sungmin, harta karun yang sesungguhnya._

_Saat memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya kembali, Kyuhyun melonggarkan kancing kemejanya dan mendesah lepas. Tinggal sedikit lagi... bersabarlah... bersabarlah Cho Kyuhyun..._

_'Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.'_

_"Cari tahu kapan Lee Sungmin kembali," ujarnya._

_Supirnya mengangguk dari balik kursi pengemudi._

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin tidak peduli jika dirinya berlari seperti orang gila. Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan jantungnya berdebar-debar keras ketika ia tiba di perusahaan Star Property. Kepanikan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan panggilan satpam penjaga di muka dan berjalan lurus ke arah bagian penerimaan tamu di tengah-tengah bangunan megah tersebut.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Wanita yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon itu menatapnya sebentar. Sungmin tidak yakin jika ia telah menerima tatapan enggan sekaligus meremehkan.

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

Sungmin menjawab jujur. "Tidak," katanya, memohon, "tapi saya punya urusan yang sangat penting dengannya."

"Tuan Cho sedang memiliki urusan pribadi dengan seorang tamunya. Beliau tidak bisa diganggu saat ini."

Urusan pribadi? Kedua pipi Sungmin memucat seperti salju.

"Jika mau Anda bisa menunggunya satu jam ke depan."

Satu jam? Cho Kyuhyun bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak dapat Sungmin bayangkan dengan waktu sebanyak itu.

"Saya tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!"

Sungmin berseru, beberapa orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan aneh. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mendengus. Baru saja ia akan memanggil satpam untuk mengusir Sungmin, sebuah panggilan lain masuk. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan entah siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya, matanya tidak lepas dari Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Anda bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Lee Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Tuan Cho baru saja menyampaikan jika beliau ingin menemui Anda di ruang kerjanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau bicarakan berdua."

Ia baru saja berharap jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun mungkin bisa menjadi negosiator yang baik. Sungmin akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan ibunya.

Mungkin semua ini kebetulan semata. Cho Kyuhyun hanya memilih orang yang kurang tepat. Semua ini bukan salah satu permainan kejamnya.

Ya, seharusnya Sungmin bisa memikirkan trik dan kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh..."

Tetapi sesuatu yang ia dengar berikutnya berhasil meruntuhkan semua pikiran itu.

"Tuan Cho juga berpesan supaya Anda mempersiapkan diri baik-baik untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa Anda bayangkan," kata wanita itu, masih dengan kening berkerut heran.

Wanita itu tidak mengerti, tetapi Sungmin jelas mengerti.

Cho Kyuhyun brengsek.

Pria itu memang merencanakan sesuatu.

Sungmin bersumpah akan menghajar pria itu dan mematahkan tangannya jika dia berani menyentuh ibunya. Dengan setengah berlari, Sungmin memencet tombol lift tergesa-gesa dan mencari letak ruangan Cho Kyuhyun. Saat berhasil tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud, tanpa basa-basi Lee Sungmin membuka pintu kayu besar itu dengan satu bantingan, tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari sekretaris di ruang depan yang terburu-buru mengejarnya.

Matanya menyala penuh amarah dan bibir tipisnya siap untuk mengeluarkan cacian.

"..."

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar.

Lee Sungmin terpana, matanya bergerak liar dengan bingung. Ibunya memang berada di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi wanita itu duduk tenang masih dengan pakaian lengkap dan dua cangkir teh panas di atas meja, di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi seperti pikiran buruk Sungmin yang liar.

"Sungmin?" Min Sae menatap putranya, terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ibu-"

"Tuan... Anda tidak bisa masuk seenaknya."

Sekretaris itu menegur Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, Yoona. Dia tamuku," ia berkata, lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Selamat sore, Sungmin ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, kau tidak keberatan aku berbicara dengan ibumu, bukan?"

Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah. Tubuhnya bergerak, mematuhi perintah halus Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya duduk.

Pria itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Min Sae, seolah melupakan kehadiran Sungmin untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Mereka membicarakan topik yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin pahami. Topik umum, keseharian ibunya, cuaca, sampai yang terakhir adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tak habis pikir... lagi.

"Beberapa sahabatku berkata Anda bisa membuat _pumpkin pie_ yang sangat lezat."

Lee Min Sae hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit sipu di wajahnya. "Teman Anda terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Cho. Seharusnya cita rasa standar dari klub-klub malam tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cita rasa makanan yang biasa Anda makan di restoran bintang lima."

"Tidak, tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ny. Lee." Kyuhyun tertawa begitu santai, seperti orang yang berbeda. Pandangan matanya ramah. "Jika Anda menerima tawaranku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Tawaran apa?" Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan menyela. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang dipicingkan, bingung sekaligus curiga.

"Menjadi penyuplai makanan untuk expo properti yang akan digelar minggu depan." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum kecil. "Aku ingin mencoba seperti apa kelezatan _pumpkin pie_ buatan ibumu," katanya, "dan jika boleh, lidahku pun ingin mencicipi 'rasa' yang lain."

Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tatapan intens ke arah Sungmin, lalu menyeringai diam-diam.

Sungmin berdesir dan matanya membulat. Ia mengumpat, mengutuk tatapan dan kalimat Kyuhyun yang memiliki arti dibaliknya. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke samping dengan dengusan kecil.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, Tuan Cho." Lee Min Sae berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak bekerja penuh dan mendapatkan bayaran setinggi ini," lalu memandang Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, "aku ingin meringankan sedikit beban dari putraku yang tersayang. Sebutkan saja kriteria yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Cho, saya akan menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin."

"Sekretarisku akan memberikan daftarnya," balas Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan kartu namanya saat Min Sae berdiri dari kursi, "oh, Ny. Lee, bisa Anda membiarkan putra Anda tinggal untuk sebentar? Supir kami akan mengantar Anda pulang ke rumah."

Sungmin menatap tidak suka. "Tuan Cho, ibuku bisa pulang sendiri, Anda tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencampuri urusan kami."

"Lee Sungmin!" Ibunya mendesis, melihat putranya dengan wajah merengut. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Cho Kyuhyun. "Sungmin benar, Tuan Cho. Anda tidak perlu serepot ini. Saya bisa menggunakan bus saja, rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh."

Memang keras kepala, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dengan satu sudut bibirnya yang ditarik ke atas. Ia mengangkat wajah dan senyum menawan itu sudah terpatri lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Ny. Lee."

Tidak membiarkan Lee Min Sae merespon lagi, Kyuhyun memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk mengantar wanita itu ke bawah. Ibunya bergerak kikuk, lalu terpaksa mengikuti sekretaris Kyuhyun yang mengamit lengannya dan membimbing keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan matanya, Sungmin memohon agar ibunya tetap tinggal di sana, namun Lee Min Sae tidak diberikan kesempatan bahkan untuk menoleh sekali pun. Ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang kerjanya, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, sementara tangan yang lain segera mengunci pintu itu.

Tubuhnya berbalik dan diri Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya telah muncul.

Pria itu menyeringai seperti iblis. Iblis yang tampan dan kejam tanpa belas kasihan.

Sungmin melepaskan cekalan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin. "Expo itu hanya bagian kecil dari rencana busukmu, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek dengan mata menantang, "aku tidak berbohong saat kukatakan aku ingin mencicipi 'rasa' yang lain."

Sungmin tak bergeming, tetapi pundaknya menunjukkan sedikit getaran. Udara di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi sangat dingin, bertentangan dengan emosi yang mendidih di dalam tubuhnya.

"Pilih Sungmin," Kyuhyun menyudutkan pria itu, "ibumu atau kau."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini," geram Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Aku bisa." Kyuhyun maju selangkah. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi di hadapan tubuh Sungmin yang mungil. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai punggung Sungmin. Tubuh itu menegang seketika. "Anggaplah ini sebuah permainan, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Anggap kau sedang bekerja dan melayani tamu-tamu itu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang Lee Sungmin, " bisiknya dengan suara redaman akan gairah, "serahkan dirimu dan aku tidak akan menyentuh ibumu."

Ia menatap dengan penuh cinta tetapi yang tampak di mata Sungmin hanya sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Aku janji... aku tidak akan menyentuh ibumu, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyusupkan hidungnya di lekukan tulang selangka Sungmin yang berbau manis dan harum seperti madu.

Tangan Kyuhyun diletakkan di kedua pundak Sungmin, memaksa pria itu agar berlutut.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan semua ini?!"

"Aku harus." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan datar, menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya setengah paksa. "Karena kau tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Sekarang kau tidak punya pilihan lain Sungmin," ia berkata lagi dengan suara yang semakin parau, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!" Sungmin menggeram, matanya berair dan ia mengepalkan tangannya sedemikian kencang hingga buku jarinya memutih, "kau menggunakan ibuku!"

Bibir itu hanya tersenyum saat jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri wajah Sungmin yang berlutut di bawahnya. "Aku hanya menggunakan cara lain untuk mendapatkanmu," kata Kyuhyun, menyeringai.

"Aku membencimu, Cho!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuh itu ke atas mejanya. Kertas-kertas dan benda-benda lain itu jatuh tercecer ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menurutmu? Pria yang mendominasi itu balik bertanya. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih, Lee Sungmin, karena bukan ibumu yang berada di posisi ini. Ingat kata-kataku... ibumu... atau kau? Semuanya terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Di bawahnya, ada Sungmin yang kini terbaring lemas dengan penyerahan diri dan kekalahan. Mata Kyuhyun menggelap dan diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu.

Ia akan mengklaim apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Ini candu dan pemuas ragawinya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lepas begitu saja, tidak ketika Lee Sungmin sudab tersaji indah di hadapannya.

"Bersikaplah seperti anak yang baik, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Angkat kakimu."

Sungmin mendelik. Tangannya mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kita sedang berada di dalam permainan, Cho Sungmin. Jangan mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri."

Suaranya serak bercampur gairah yang meletup-letup. Kyuhyun menggesekkan giginya di sepanjang garis leher Sungmin sementara tangannya mencekal kedua tangan pria itu dengan erat. Terlalu erat hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Bagian itu akan memerah. Dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun berharap seperti itu. Ia akan meninggalkan tanda sebanyak mungkin di tubuh Sungmin untuk mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Sungmin memberontak di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Punggungnya semakin tertekan ke permukaan meja kaca yang dingin. Ia menggigil. "Kau salah menyebut namaku, Tuan Cho." Ia tersentak di antara napasnya yang tersengal. Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menyiksa dadanya. Sakit dengan sedikit kenikmatan di belakangnya. Ia membenci perasaan aneh itu. "Seharusnya..." Sungmin berkata susah payah, "kau... memanggilku... Kim Sungmin... argggh..."

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemertuk karena emosi. Ia tidak melupakan fakta jika tubuh yang terkulai di hadapannya itu telah telanjang sepenuhnya, kontras dengan dirinya yang memakai pakaian lengkap kantor. Hal itu rasanya semakin membangkitkan libido Kyuhyun, seperti hewan liar yang sedang birahi.

"Namamu akan berubah sebentar lagi, sayang..." Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Rasa dari Sungmin lebih nikmat dari jenis ekstasi apapun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mencicipi seluruh penjuru tubuh Sungmin yang putih dan lembut seperti kain satin.

"Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak akan." Kyuhyun meludah dan mengumpat. Tangannya mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin tinggi-tinggi, serta membukanya. Matanya tertuju ke bawah, lalu ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menyeringai buas.

"Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" bisik Kyuhyun. "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu di permainan sebelumnya? _Blowjob_? _Rimming_? Atau mereka menyetubuhimu dengan brutal?"

Saat Sungmin tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, pria itu terkekeh. "Kau perlu tahu, Lee Sungmin," suaranya rendah dan berbahaya, "kau tidak menjawab, itu artinya sama dengan membiarkan aku melakukan caraku sendiri."

Sungmin memekik tertahan. Wajah Kyuhyun berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, menggoda pusat dirinya dengan lidahnya yang bergerak ahli. Sungmin mengumpat, tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak satu orang pun termasuk Jungmo. Ia berusaha menarik kakinya kembali dan menutup kedua pahanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Tenaga pria itu pun menjadi berpuluh kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"H-Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti. Apa yang dapat dijangkau mulutnya seperti zat adiktif yang manis, ia menelusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam, bermain-main dengan gerakan menggoda. Napas Sungmin kian tercekat ketika pria itu membenamkan wajah di antara kedua belahan tubuhnya.

Pria itu pasti sudah gila! Dalam usaha pemberontakannya, Sungmin mulai frustasi. Tenaganya terkuras dan ia tidak sanggup meredam kegilaan Cho Kyuhyun lagi.

Tangannya yang lemah hanya sanggup mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sesekali. Kepalanya bergeleng saat sebuah nama tanpa sengaja terucap keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Ia ingin menangis.

"Jung...mo..."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, puncak dari emosinya tersulut. Tubuhnya langsung menegang.

Kenapa harus nama itu? Kenapa nama Kim Jungmo di saat Sungmin telah berada bersamanya?

Telapak tangannya naik, hampir menampar salah satu sisi wajah Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Wajah Sungmin... sudah membuatnya kalah sejak awal.

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama pria brengsek itu?!"

Tetapi geraman Kyuhyun hanya menambah isak dari Sungmin. Ia justru menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali, seperti melafalkan mantra. "Jungmo... Jung...mo..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku?!" Kyuhyun menggeram, matanya kian gelap dan ia semakin menghimpit tubuh Sungmin. "Kau sebut nama terkutuk itu lagi, aku akan menyiksamu beribu kali lipat dari ini, sayangku." Tangan Kyuhyun mencekal dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya paksa, melumat bibir itu dengan kasar dan gigitan kecil. "Akan kubuat kau menerimaku dan melupakan pria brengsek itu!"

Tangannya bergerak cepat di sepanjang milik Sungmin, membuat pria itu berteriak tertahan dan menangis karena frustasi. Dia membuat Sungmin mencapai puncaknya beberapa kali tanpa melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Menikmati wajah penuh kenikmatan itu dan mendengarkan suara penuh hasrat yang memberikan kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak berhenti dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sampai orgasmenya yang kelima, Sungmin hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena lemas, pria itu baru berhenti. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menjauh. Obsidian hitamnya mengamati Sungmin dengan bercak merah keunguan di sekujur tubuh putihnya dan kedua kaki yang terbuka serta terkulai di pinggir meja. Cairan putih ada di mana-mana, membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun dan sebagian jas hitamnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur normal. Gairahnya memudar dan ia sepenuhnya kembali dengan sisi kemanusiaannya. Ia melepaskan jas untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin dan merunduk, mencium bibir lembut itu dengan mata terpejam. Gerakannya tidak kasar seperti tadi. Malah, Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin kelewat lembut, seakan dia adalah sosok rapuh yang rentan dan harus diperlakukan sehalus mungkin.

Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun rindukan. Bibir Sungmin selalu manis. Tetapi tidak ada respon sekecil apapun yang ia dapatkan.

Sungmin tidak membalas dan tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Bibirnya diam seperti beku.

Matanya terbuka, basah, berkaca-kaca dan memandang kosong ke depan.

"Sungmin...?"

"..." Pria itu tetap tidak menjawab.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Rasanya lebih menyiksa dibandingkan perasaan sakit apapun. Terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan atau dilukiskan.

.

.

Tbc

.


End file.
